Reboot
by xXRandomnessXx
Summary: Chapter 4: Attack of the Killer Garage Sale: "They're here at the party too? Why didn't they tell me?" Danny questioned. "They wanted it to be a surprise." Emi explained. "Surprise." with that she grinned and walked off. "Wait here for me," Danny said to the silver haired and red eyed girl who just nodded. Emi was not the clueless one, Sam was sizzling with jealousy right now.
1. Chapter 1

**OK hey guys, this is my first real Danny Phantom full chapter story! And here's the catch, it's not actually my own plot line, well much.**

**Here's why, I actually created a character of my own and she will be in from the beginning of the series and here's how, she's just a normal girl, no not a halfa, and she's best friends with Sam but hates Danny. I'm going to re write all the episodes with my own twist in them, her being involved and the episodes will not be in order.**

**So yeah it might not even be a very original idea but whatever I liked the idea of adding her in, and once I'm done with re-writing all the episodes I will be adding my own in to it, and then a few chapters with what they did once they were grown up.**

* * *

**Well I wont be using all the episodes because that would be way too long lol, but either way it will be long. Counting my own chapters I'll be adding this might be as good as about 50 chapters seeing as how there's 53 episodes counting Movies as two. And then taking some out and then adding my own this will be around 50 maybe 60... o:**

**Dang OK well um here's the first Chapter and you'll know which episode it is based on because I will be using the episode title as the story title! **

**One more thing, a few parts might have been cut from each episode and different things added.. just um...just saying...**

**Here's a short description about my character.**

* * *

Emilia Pedrosa.

**Nick Name: **Lia, Emi, Melia

**Hair Color:** Midnight black with dark brown highlights

**Skin Color:** Light tan

**Eye Color:** Light brown

**Height:** 5'2" 1/2

**Weight:** 119.7 Ibs

**Age:** 14

**Body Build:** Thin with little curve's, small hips, big in the chest, thin arms and normal sized legs (not short, not long)

**Abilities: **None, she's human.

**Personality:** She's care-free and enjoys to run free and doesn't like it when people tell her what to do. She's in to recycling but loves meat, she's best friends with Sam Manson but hates Sam's best friend Danny Fenton. She hangs mostly with the popular crowd at school but she hangs out a lot with Sam. Always arguing with Danny but likes Tucker. She loves animals. And is immature most of the time.

**Attitude: **She is nice most of the time but can be bitchy when she wants to or when provoked.

**Health problems:** She has slight ADD and has problems focusing on one thing for too long, has OCD and need's to have everything organized most of the time, slightly Bi-polar but not severally.

**Race:** Mexican from her mother and Brazilian from her father.

**Birth Town:** Guadalajara, Mexico

**Hometown:** Hilton Head SC

**Birthday:** February 24th 1998

**Brothers: **Rusbel Pedrosa.

**Nickname:** Rus

**Age:** 18

**Relationship:** Over-protective older brother, but hardly around because he's with his GF

**Sisters:** Delilah Pedrosa

**Nickname:** Dil

**Age:** 12

**Relationship:** Wants to be like older sister but Emilia doesn't want her around.

**Mother:** Marry Pedrosa

** Age: **42

**Relationship:** Loves to bond with her daughter but knows when to not and when to embarrass her and how.

**Father:** Victor Pedrosa

**Age:** 43

**Relationship:** Loves his daughter but treats Delilah better since she is the youngest.

* * *

**Um well OK that's it so now here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Emilia. The dialogue is my own, except for a few lines here and there that I just had to use because they were so funny or fit perfectly.**

* * *

Mystery Meat.

"Glad you're all interested in ghost hunting now!" Jack boomed. "I just want to teach you all a few little tricks here and there."

Rolling her eyes Sam spoke up. "Sorry Mr. Fenton but ghost are so not my thing now that they're mainstream."

"I actually want to be an astronaut dad." Danny interrupted.

"I'm into technology not ghost." Tucker complained with crossed arms.

"Well if you did want to hunt ghost here are a few tips." Jack said paying no mind to what the three had just said. "First of all you need to..."

As Jack continued to speak the three teens sighed in frustration and blocked out his words.

"Danny." Sam growled. Glancing up Danny nodded at Sam. "I. Have. To. Go." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Why? Is Emi...waiting for you?" he asked dragging the I in Emi. Crossing her arms and making a humph sound Sam nodded slightly.

"So what if she is!"

"Nothing at all. She's your friend not mine." Danny said coldly.

"Guys cut it out! You know arguing gets you no where." Tucker said.

"So that's how you work the Fenton Thermos...well if it worked." Jack said as he boomed with laughter turning his attention back to the table.

"Danny! I have to go." Sam complained.

"Well then why do-" he gasped slightly as a shiver went up his back and blue mist escaped his lips. Glancing at the Fenton Portal he watched as it came open and two large ghost came out. Both looking like octopus they grabbed at Sam and Tucker. Danny being quick, changed to Danny Phantom and went at the ghost.

"Now, don't forget that you should never make direct contact with ghost unless wearing the proper protection." Jack said as Danny sent a punch at the ghost holding Sam. Kicking the ghost holding Tucker right after both ghost released Sam and Tucker letting them fall back in to their own seats. Opening the portal, Danny sent both ghost back in.

Landing softly next to Tucker and changing back, he glanced at his friends who were shaking from fear. Panting rather heavily he moved his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Look at you kids, you're speechless!" Jack said in a happy tone as he turned back to the table.

Eying Danny with fear both Sam and Tucker watched as Danny dropped his head in slight shame.

!~*~*~!

"Guys I should tell them...shouldn't I?"

"I don't know, do you want them to judge you and not accept you for what you are because they think you're some kind of freak? Why can't they accept me!" Sam began as her voice elevated.

"Sam...we're sort of talking about Danny." Tucker mumbled.

"And my problems." Danny added.

"R-right.." Sam said with a slight nervous laugh. "Me..too..?"

"Besides, shouldn't you be waiting for Emilia?" Danny added saying Emilia with venom in his voice.

"What do you have against her?" Sam snapped crossing her arms. "I mean, she never did anything to you!"

"I don't care! She started it!" Danny complained.

"Um...dude?" Tucker said as Sam gasped.

"What?" Danny looked at Tucker to realize Tucker was either growing or he was shrinking. "Guys?" Danny said with a slight scream.

"Right." Tucker and Sam said together as they each took and arm, pulling him back up. Landing on his feet Danny looked around. Luckily nobody had seen the small incident.

"Dude you really need to work on control." tucker said.

"I kind of noticed." Danny said with sarcasm. "Besides, I don't even know where to start!"

"Why not start with the look? Maybe then girls would look at you." a new voice snapped with a light Hispanic accent. The trio turned their attention to the staircase only to see a girl standing there. Her midnight black hair hanging in a high pony tail with a few brown strands here and there, her bangs just above her eyes. Her hair color making her skin look a slightly darker tan than it really was. Her arms remaining crossed over the words "New York" on her white graphic tee with red short sleeves. Her khaki shorts slightly wrinkled.

She stared up at Danny with narrowed eyes and a small grin plastered to her face.

"Why don't you change the attitude maybe you wouldn't still be single then." he growled back.

"I stay single out of choice, unlike you who can't even speak to a girl." she said with a hiss in her tone. "Sam are you hanging out with them today?"

"Nope, I didn't get to hang with you yesterday because of Danny so I'll be with you today." she answered as she walked down the steps.

"Gee Sam, nice to know who you would pick as a friend." Danny shot at her.

"Don't be such a girl." Emilia snapped over her shoulder as her and Sam walked around the corner and out of sight.

"I do not act like a girl!" Danny screamed.

"You gotta admit, you kind of do sometimes." Tucker whispered.

"Shut it!" Danny snapped as he walked up the rest of the stairs.

"I was just saying!" tucker screamed as he ran to catch up with his angry friend.

!~*~*~!

"I just don't get why you hate him so much." Sam repeated.

"I've told you! Because back in third grade when I moved here, you and I began hanging out and he didn't like it so he kept telling me to get away from his best friend and I guess that rubbed me the wrong way and I've disliked him ever since." Emilia explained again for the fifth time in the past hour.

"That's not even a good reason." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." she replied quickly. As they walked down the hall.

"Hey Sam." Tucker said as he waved happily at Emilia and Sam.

"Hey." both girls said in unison. "Where's Danny?" Sam asked only to get a groan from Emilia.

"Right here." Danny said as he walked out of the classroom behind Tucker. "Why did you miss me?"

"Only in your dreams." Emilia Spat.

"I'm sure I invade your dreams every night." Danny said with a grin.

"Only my nightmares." She growled.

"So you admit you dream about me."

"What! No that's not what I meant. It's just you- er-you messed me up!" she shouted at him.

"Into admitting you dreamed about me." he said and added a wink. "Don't worry we all knew you had a thing for me anyways."

"You're an idiot." she snapped.

"And you just now realized this?" they all turned to see Dash standing behind them. "Come on Emi, why do you hang out with those losers?"

"I talk to Sam because she's my best friend, Tucker's OK." she said earning a frown from him. "And that guy." pointing at Danny. "Is not even close to a friend."

"Whatever, just don't come crying to us when those losers make you one too." he said walking away with his group of jocks.

"What a jerk." Sam claimed.

"You say that every time he speaks to me while you guys are around." Emilia pointed out.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." she mumbled.

"Whatever, me and tucker are heading to lunch." Danny announced as he turned to walk away.

"Tucker and I." Emilia corrected. Shooting her a glance over his shoulder Danny narrowed his eyes. With a shrug she smiled "Just saying."

Once Tucker and Danny were out of hearing range from Emilia and Sam they began a conversation on what video games they would be buying that weekend.

"No! I'm just saying. I mean sure that game has violence beyond any other game we've ever played but it's not planned out very well, things over lap each other and the ending has nothing to do with the plot of the game. I mean, even you could come up with a bet-" tucker stopped dead as he saw the cafeteria.

People were standing in random places all around while others sat at their tables staring down at what looked like grass on a slice of bread.

"Where. Is. The. Meat." Tucker growled.

"Looks like somebody is punishing us." Danny complained as he glanced at a random persons tray.

"Or the school board finally got my letter and made the changes I requested." Sam said as she and Emilia walked up behind the boys.

"Uh Sam... I know you're a vegetarian and all but isn't this taking it too far?" Emilia asked as she glanced at Sam.

"Not at all. I think everybody here could use some healthy food." she admitted as she took a seat at their normal table except today Emilia had joined them. Danny sitting to Sam's right while Emilia across Sam along with Tucker.

"Fenton!" they all turned to see a very angry Dash running at them with a plate full of what looked like mud. "Because of your girlfriend they gave me mud pies! Made of real mud!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted along with Sam who shouted "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Whatever!" Dash barked as he smacked the plate down in front of Danny. "Eat it." he growled with a glare. "All of it."

With a gulp Danny stared down at the plate.

"Dash leave him alone!" Emilia scolded.

"What now you like him?" Dash asked as he crossed his arms. "Wasn't it you who said moments ago that you didn't think of him as even a friend?"

"Yeah but he's Sam's best friend so that's a good enough reason for me to tell you to back off." she replied quickly. Just then Danny gasped slightly but Emilia took no notice of the blue mist that escaped his mouth.

"Um. I have a suggestion." Danny inturrpted. "Trash fight!" he screamed as he threw the mud at Dash and ducked under the table. Sam and Tucker dropped under the table just as Emilia was hit in the face with mud.

"Fenton! You're a dead man!" Dash roared. Danny paid no mind to it as he crawled away and towards the kitchen with Sam and Tucker at his heals.

"Great. I'm still the big target." he sighed as they stood. "Look." he said pointing at a pale old lady floating near the counter. "She must be the ghost."

"She looks harmless." Sam whispered.

"Shouldn't she be hunting a bingo hall or something?" Tucker suggested as a joke. Just then the old lady turned around and a happy expression filled her face.

"Oh, hello children. Maybe you could help. Today we're supposed to serve meatloaf but I can't seem to find it... Did somebody change the menu?" she asked nicely as she glanced at each of them.

"Uh yeah," Tucker stated as he pointed at Sam. "she did."

"You changed the menu?" the lady shrieked as green flames surrounded her.

"Get behind me!" Danny shouted as he transformed. Sam and Tucker jumping behind him. Stepping forward he stares at the lady. "Um.. I command you to go away?"

"No." she growled as her hand glowed green. Suddenly the food began flying at the trio. With a little scream he grabbed at Sam and Tucker turning all three of them intangible. Taking off he aims for the lunch lady and attempts to punch her but she dodges swiftly. She sends a wave of dishes at him, pinning him to the wall with the forks.

"You could have killed me!" Danny complains.

"Oh...I'm sorry that was my intention!" she screams sending more knifes at him. Turning intangible he flies backwards into the wall then back only to see Tucker under a pile of grass and bread while the lunch lady grabs Sam.

"Danny!" she screams. The lunch lady flies off and Danny quickly helps Tucker out. They run into the hall as the Lunch lady stops.

"She must pay!" she roars as the lockers fly open, sending everything out at the two boys sending them backwards into a wall. Just then Danny changes back and the Lunch lady disappears with Sam.

"Tucker let's go!" Danny shouts as he jumps to his feet.

"You aren't going anywhere." a voice claims as a large hand lands on both of their shoulders. At first glance they noticed it was Mr. Lancer. A very unhappy Mr. Lancer at that. Dash standing beside him with some mud still on him.

"Told you you'd pay Fenton." Dash laughed.

!~*~*~!

"You will be cleaning the cafeteria and the hallway." both Danny and Tucker dropped their jaws. "Starting now." he said as he stood and walked to the door. "Watch them as I get the cleaning supplies."

Dash nodded as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"We don't have time for this! Who knows what the Lunch Lady is doing to Sam right now!" Tucker began. "And I can smell that steak! It's still in the school!"

"Well then let's get out of here." Danny says as he grabs Tucker's elbow and they go through the wall. Landing outside they run into the building while Tucker leads the way.

"Come on I smell it down there!" Tucker shouts as he points at the basement door. Pushing the door open they step in only to see what looks like a meat locker. Box's full of meat.

"It's like a dream come true." Tucker whimpers softly.

"Dream's over, look over there." Danny whispers, pointing at a large pile of meat with Sam's head sticking out of it.

"I'll have her out in no time." tucker assures him as he pulls a fork and knife out of no where.

"Right." Danny agrees. "Going gh-"

"Where?" they turn to see Emilia behind them with her hand on her hip.

"Emilia!" Tucker shouts. "We uh...we didn't see you there."

"You never seem to anyways." she says as she tries to push past them. "Where's Sam."

"Nowhere!" they shout in unison.

"Um I mean..certainly not buried in a pile of meat that's for sure..." Tucker replies nervously. Emilia goes wide eyed at that comment and shoves past them only to see Sam buried in meat.

"Are you trying to kill her?" she shrieks at them. "Sam!" she screams running to the pile of meat. Sam begins to shake her head violently but Emilia stops beside her anyways.

"Oh hello there child." Emilia snaps her head up to see the Lunch Lady standing there.

"Uh...who are you?"

"The Lunch lady of course." she says with a warm smile.

"Why do you have my friend in a pile of meat?" Emilia questions.

"Because she needs to be punished for changing the school menu of course." the Lunch Lady replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that's not nice." Emilia snaps.

"Nobody said I had to be nice!" the Lunch lady flames at Emilia who shrieks. She stands there as a wave of meat heads her way. "Prepare to meat your doom." the Lunch Lady says using a pun. But A pair of hands grab Emilia and move her quickly. She gets dropped down next to the door. Glancing up she see's a guy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He's wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, boots and collar.

Before she says thanks he takes off and heads for the Lunch Lady. Not seeing Tucker near she runs off to try and get help.

"Hey Lunch lady!" Danny shouts as he stops mid air above her. "I think you've over due. Because...you seem to have expired! Yeah, that works."

With a loud roar the Lunch Lady launch's at Danny sending both of them crashing through the roof. Landing outside Danny quickly moves away and stares down at the lunch lady.

"God I hope this works." He closes his eyes and aims a hand at the Lunch Lady feeling a heating sensation rush through his arm he glances over in time to see a green beam escape from his hand and hit the Lunch Lady in the arm. "It worked..." he mumbles. "It worked!"

Suddenly a large wall of meat smacks him and he goes flying over the school. Falling down he see's his parents holding what looks like the Fenten Thermos. The one thing he did remember, it trapped ghost. Reaching out he grabbed it then fell through the ground as he shouted "Thanks." leaving a bewildered Maddie and Jack behind.

"Hey Lunch Lady!" Danny shouts just as Tucker and Sam come running out. "Please work." he whispers. He powers up the thermos using his ghost energy and a blue beam shoots out hitting the Lunch Lady only to suck her into the thermos.

The meat falls, filling the entire school court yard with it. Danny falls to the ground and change back now exhausted.

"Danny that was great!" Tucker shouts in joy.

"Yeah Danny that was amazing." Sam agree's.

"Sam!" they turn to see Emilia running towards her. "Oh gosh you're fine!" she screams. Looking down at the sweaty and heavily breathing Danny she frowns. "What are you exhausted from? Running? Because you certinaly did nothing to help Sam back when she was trapped under all that meat!"

"Emilia! Calm down." Sam says. "He did more than you think he did."

"Whatever." Emilia says. "Sammy call me later, school's over and I need a shower." Sam nodded as Emilia gave her a hug and headed off on her way. Kids began to flood out of the school and all gasped when they say the court yard full of meat.

"And I think this spells trouble for the three of us." Danny mumbles.

"Fenton. Foley, Manson." Mr. Lancer shouts from across the court yard.

"And there's our signal." Sam sighs.

"The three of you will be cleaning this school until it is spotless!" he screams.

"Great..." they all say dragging on the word.

!~*~*~!

"Fenton pick up that slice of bread." Mr. lancer shouts as he bites off a piece of the buffulo wing he's eating.

"With my hand?" Danny asks.

"No with the trash can." he says sarcastically. "Yes with your hand."

Rolling his eyes Danny grabs the bread and throws it in to the trash.

"This is payback Fenten." Dash laughs as he leans on the dumpster. With a sly grin Danny places an invisible hand on the dumpster causing all the meat to fall out, tumbling on to Dash. "Ah! Fenten a little help?" he begs.

"Sure. Whatever you say Dash...what ever you say."

* * *

**yeah I realize the last section is basically directly from the show but eh I liked that part out of the whole episode. And yes I do realize I skipped the whole Meat lovers VS Ultra-Recycle-Vegetarian day thing but I felt it was un-necessary for this plus I got a bit lazy to write all of that :P**

**And yeah I left out the whole "Jazz is a ghost" thing because...well I forgot about that until I got to the part where Danny needed the Fenten Thermos and I didn't feel like going back to re-write anything, plus it didn't affect it too much.**

* * *

**READ THIS PLEASE IF YOU ENJOYED THIS AND PLAN TO READ ON! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**OK um did my OC seem kind of Mary Sue to you guys? I hope she didn't really. She's supposed to be a bit bitchy at first but because she's bi-polar and stuff. You'll see examples of that. And she hates Danny with a passion.**

* * *

**Lol so if my character seem's kind of Mary Sue-ish please DO NOT hesitate to tell me what I can change to make her not a Mary Sue! Please I hate when my OC's are Mary Sue's but I have to find out on my own because nobody wanted to tell me.**

* * *

**SO TELL ME IF MY CHARACTER IS A MARY SUE**

**And she wasn't in this chapter too much, she'll make more apperances in later chapters. OK that's it I guess**

**-xXRandomnessXx **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys so I got some feedback from a few people and actually I really wasn't expecting any feedback...since it has my OC...and most people don't really go for that...**

**Well anyways thanks to:**

* * *

**Hellbreaker: ya I was hoping she wouldn't be a Mary Sue and I guess I achieved that goal! And yeah I was aiming for annoying and anything Danny would have to hate...you know for the Danny hating Emi and vice-versa role... lol well thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.**

**Lovernothater: I guess I'm sorry you have mixed feelings about this...and I know, I've read stories where Danny and an OC hate each other and then in the end they some how make up and become boyfriend and girlfriend then get married and have babies... this is not like that...**

**Phantomgirl15: thanks actually I was really hoping she would strike as a normal high school girl! Well not boring and definitely not perfect. Anyways yeah I kept thinking to myself what if somebody else had been there? o: Anyways thanks for the review and I hope you stick around.**

* * *

**Well that's just about it guys I think... anyways in this episode there are a lot of different things in it. Like for example. Paulina and Danny don't actually go to the dance together... and Sam doesn't turn into a dragon during the dance. And Paulina sort of attacks BEFORE the dance so that's different...and well I think the rest is just about the same as the show with different dialogue and stuff... So I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom no matter how much I wish I really did, but I don't... but I do own Emilia though!**

* * *

2 Parental Bonding

"And that Danny, is how you go ghost fishing." Jack finished.

"Uh... I don't think I'll need this in life.." he whispered slowly in hopes of not hurting his dad's feelings. However Jack didn't seem to hear.

"Danny hold this! Those soda's go right through you!" he shouted as he threw the ghost rod at Danny and raced up the stairs. Just then blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth and a large growl was evident from the ghost portal.

"Oh great." he said as a giant claw landed beside me. "And that's my cue." with that he transformed into Danny Phantom. Soon a large dragon stepped out and with a roar she sent green flames flying at Danny.

"Hey!" he complained as he took off to send a punch at the dragon. The dragon stepped back slightly but again went forward at Danny.

Throwing his hand up he sent a blast of green ectoplasm at the dragon causing it to fly backwards into the wall. Not taking notice, but the golden amulet fell off the dragon as it hit the ground and landed in his bag. The dragon slowly transformed into a girl with a blue dress, sick green skin, blonde hair and a head piece.

"All I wanted was to go to the ball." she wailed as she was sucked back into the Fenten Ghost Portal. Changing back, Danny landed next to the seat and ghost rod just as his dad came down with drinks.

"Well Danny, let's get to fishing!"

!~*~*~!

"So we're still date less and just about everybody else has a date already?" he asked for the fifth time since lunch had begun.

"Correct for the fifth time." Tucker repeated.

"What about Sam, is she still date less?" Danny asked quietly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Sam suggested from behind them. They both turned to see their goth friend standing there with a bagged lunch like always. Today she had no Emilia hovering around her for lunch.

"What no Emilia?" Danny asked with venom.

"No she's eating with Paulina today." Sam said with disgust.

"Well isn't she lucky." Danny muttered as they headed to their normal lunch table. Taking a seat they began a small conversation about the ghost hunting and how they would patrol the streets.

Danny and Tucker drifted out of the conversation as Paulina walked by with Emilia. They both stared googly eyed as they sat at a bench near by.

"You should do it." Tucker suggested.

"Do what?" Danny asked slightly confused.

"Ask her."

"Are you crazy?" Danny shouted like a mad man.

"Why is it so crazy? I mean you like her don't you. Well this is your chance. Emilia is having lunch with Paulina because she's bummed she has no date yet." Sam began. "So go and ask her."

"No Sam you don't get it. It's not that easy." Danny explained. "I just...I get so nervous around pretty girls. Like I can't even talk right." Just then Sam went wide eyed.

"Yet you have no problem talking to me!" she shrieked.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Same you're pretty too and it's jus-"

"Save it." she snapped as she stood and dragged Danny up from his seat. "Go and ask her lover boy."

Shoving him forward Sam turned to Tucker who was laughing.

"You do realize he's going to fail right?" he asked.

"Big time." she said with a smirk.

As Danny walked over to Emilia and Paulina he suddenly tripped and landed right in front of Paulina who glanced down at him on the ground.

"Oh gosh." Paulina began with a heavy Hispanic accent. "Do not tell me you have falling for me, that is so last semester." she said lazily as she moved to take another spoonful of frozen yogurt.

"Uh no I wasn't going to um..say that. Unless you want me to say that then I could-" he stopped talking when Paulina shot him a stare that meant get to the point. "Um I mean my name's Danny."

"Yeah OK." she replied.

"And um I was kind of wondering...if...I mean if you don't have a date yet.." he began but just then Emilia gasped and caught Paulina's attention. Pointing down at Danny he looked down in time to see his pants hit the ground exposing his red and white poke-a-dot boxers.

"Danny what do you think you're doing!" Emilia shrieked at him just when everybody began to laugh.

"Tucker...I think things went to far." Sam admitted.

"You think?" Tucker shot back.

"I think you should keep your pants up pretty boy." Paulina laughed.

"Come on Danny, obviously you see why taking a head dive into the shallow end will keep you dry." Sam growled loudly so Paulina could hear. Blinking a few times Paulina went wide eyed.

"Oh no! You did not just call me shallow!" she snapped.

"I think she did." Emilia said with a slight giggle. "Besides you were picking on him even though he tried his best to ask you out..but failed." she said grinning at Danny. Paulina however saw this grin as something else.

"Whatever let's go Danny." Sam muttered as she dragged Danny away.

"Is goth chick dating pretty boy?" Paulina asked.

"What? No that's the stupidest thing you could think." Emilia said. "Danny doesn't like Sam much less Sam liking Danny. That's stupid." Emilia said slightly fast causing Paulina to wonder for a minute. "Anyways I gotta go." she stood and quickly gathered her things, taking off.

"Hm...does Emilia have a thing for Danny..?" she asked gasping. "Only one way to find out." with a smile she stood and began walking back in to the school.

!~*~*~!

"Honestly dude, it was pretty funny until you didn't move...then I thought you had died of shock and embarrassment." Tucker said with a laugh.

"Thanks for the reminder. Again." he said with a sigh. "Now she'll probably never even look at me with out laughing."

"She probably won't." they looked up to see Emilia smiling. "Danny I might have my strong dislike for you but take my advice when I say this. Wear a belt next time." she began to walk off with a laugh.

"Danny!" they all stopped as Paulina's heavy accent rolled down the hall. Emilia stood staring shook as her two year best friend skipped over to Danny. Of all people! She thought to herself.

"Tucker?" Danny whispered and gained a nod from his best friend as he walked away.

"Hey Danny I was just coming over to-"

"Get to know me better?" Dash asked as he threw Danny into the locker and slammed the door shut. Emilia watching from the side lines.

"Note to self. Dash is a bigger jerk than you thought." she whispered as she watched the jock try and talk to Paulina. Watching the face Paulina gave Dash made Emilia want to crack up.

"What do you want?" Paulina spat at the large blonde jock. She noticed the confused look on the jocks face.

"I'm in..Dash's body?" she over heard and couldn't help her own confused expression. "I mean. I just wanted to tell you about my toe nail collection." with that Emi's confused expression changed to disgusted. "I own every toe nail I've ever clipped.

"Gross!" Paulina shrieked loudly. People turned their way all paying attention now.

"Speaking of which, you should totally date that Fenten kid, he doesn't rub his mom's feet every night like I do." the jock spoke loudly as he reached for Paulina's foot.

"Gross get away from me loser!" she shrieked. Emilia couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her just like everybody else as Dash stood up looking slightly lost. He walked away and as he passed Emilia she heard him mumble how confused he was.

Turning her attention back to Paulina she watched as she opened the locker and Danny fell out hitting the floor, an amulet falling out. Emi dropped her jaw at the glowing amulet, it was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful!" Paulina shrieked as she picked it up.

"What?" Danny asked puzzled as he looked at it. "That's not- oh um I mean, you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" she said with a laugh.

"It's yours. I got it for you just in case uh I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes." he spoke.

"well then I guess I should start wearing it now." she whispered softly as she planted a kiss on Danny's cheek. Emilia made a disgusted face and looked away.

"How gross." she mumbled as she walked away. Making her way down the hallways she spotted Sam at her locker. "Sam!" she shouted calling her goth friend over.

"What's up Emi?"

"You will not believe what I just saw!" Emilia began.

"What?" Sam asked slightly worried since Emilia never told Sam gossip unless it involved one of them or Tucker and Danny.

"Paulina just said yes to Danny! And she got a golden amulet from him!" she said quickly.

"What?" Sam shouted loudly and caught the attention of a few people around them. Making a sorry expression she lowered her voice and turned back to her friend. "Are you sure?"

Emilia nodded her head eagerly and bit her lip.

"I also came to realize...she might only be doing it to make you...uh...jealous." she added with a nervous laugh.

"What? Me! Jealous?" Sam shrieked with what seemed like a forced laugh. "How funny!"

"Uh...Sam..." Emilia began.

"What?" Sam growled.

"Could you not break my wrist?" looking down Sam noticed her tight grip on her friends now brusing wrist.

"Sorry." she said gingerly as she released Emilia. "Anyways, we need to tell Danny there is no way he can go to the dance with that witch."

"What?" Emilia complained. "There's no way I'm helping Danny stop himself from embarrassment!"

"You're going to help because your my best friend." Sam argued only to get a groan from Emilia as they headed to their last class of the day.

!~*~*~!

"Why should I trust you?" Danny spat as he took another fry into his mouth.

"Because Sam told me to help you!" Emilia snapped.

"So? That doesn't mean you're being honest." he shot back.

"It means I'm trying to be a good person!" she growled.

"After all these years of setting me up, blaming me, get me in trouble and all of sudden you expect me to believe you want to stop me from embarrassment?" he challenged.

"Well...that's not the point! What matters is that I'm trying to help you now!" she argued. "I still don't like you but Sam's my friend and I'll let you in on a secret! Sam doesn't want to see you with Paulina."

"Why's that?" Danny questioned.

"For reason's unknown to you." Emilia added as she took a seat across from Danny. "By the way where's Tucker?"

"Sam dragged him off when you and her got here." he said taking two fries into his mouth.

"Oh OK. Well anyways, you have to believe me! If you go to the dance with Paulina it'll be the end of your little social life!" she snapped as she took some of his fries.

"Those are mine!" he complained.

"Pay attention and listen to me!" she screamed.

"Well I can't when you're taking the food I paid for myself with my own money." he growled. "Beside's we aren't even friends why are you here again?"

Emilia let out a frustrated scream and dropped her head. "If you had been listening I could have been gone by now!"

"Why don't you just leave already then?" he questioned. "I mean it's not like I'm gonna listen to you anyways." he laughed.

"Fine whatever but don't come crying to me when Paulina kills your social life!" she hissed with venom.

"I would never go craw-"he gasped slightly and blue mist escaped his mouth.

"Sudden chills?" she asked jokingly having mistaken the mist as cold breath.

"Something like that." he said as he took off.

"What a creep." she said. Walking away she heard screams coming from the shops. Turning she went wide eyed when she saw a dragon breathing fire all over the shops. It spoke in a deep voice which Emilia found hard to understand.

"Hey dragon breath!" she turned to see the ghost boy above the dragon. "Haven't we meet somewhere before?"

With a growl the dragon swatted its tail at the ghost who went invisible. He suddenly appeared behind the dragon and sent a punch at it, sending it flying across the mall. Turning quickly the dragon sent fire at the Danny who dodged quickly.

"Time for you to go back to your time!" he shouted as he blasted the dragon with ectoplasm and sent it crashing to the ground. He flew off not having noticed it changed into Paulina.

Changing back he walked out and looked for his friends. He spotted them outside the video game store, running over he called their attention.

"Dude! What was up with that dragon?" Tucker asked.

"I have no idea guys but that's the second time I've fought the same ghost today." he explained.

"Well now its gone so time to kick back, relax and waste our afternoon playing free video games!" Tucker cheered as he handed Sam and Danny each an all you can play video game pass. With a grin they all nodded and headed in to the video game store.

!~*~*~!

"Ok guys we have to do some kind of research on that ghost." Danny spoke as he and his friends walked home from school Friday afternoon, the day of the dance.

"I guess you're right. But you guys have to be ready for the dance soon. I guess I'll go home and do some research then send you some link before you go to the dance.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I can do research on my own.

"I think he meant are you sure you're not going?" Tucker added.

"Oh that.. Yeah I'm sure I don't want to go I mean I don't have a date or anything so there's really no point." she said with a small smile. "Besides, dance's so aren't my thing."

"If you're sure." Danny mumbled and Sam just nodded.

"I'm gonna head home, I'll send it to you guys later." she turned and walked away.

"I feel kind of bad." Tucker mumbled.

"That makes two of us."

!~*~*~!

"Danny guess what?" Jazz asked as she looked up from her book.

"You made some kind of scientific break through and discovered that goldfish have feelings?" Danny asked as he drank water.

"No..." Jazz replied slightly confused but perked up again. "I'm on to your little secret!" Danny spat his water out and went wide eyed.

"What secret?" he asked nervously. "I don't have any secret, why would I have a secret?"

"You have a girlfriend!" Jazz said happily.

"It's not true I'm not part ghost!" he stopped confused along with his parents and jazz. "I mean...she's not my girlfriend. She's just going to the dance with me."

"Danny my boy! You got yourself a girl?" his dad asked booming with joy.

"Dad she's just a friend." Danny explained.

"Oh Jack dear now we have somebody to share our ghost hunting tips with!" Danny's mom said happily.

"I'll show her everything we Fenten's know." Jack roared with glee.

"Dad...stay away from her." Danny begged.

"Danny." Jazz sang happily. "you better tell her now your family is a bunch of ghost hunting freaks because if you tell her later on it'll be considered imprisonment."

Danny sighed with a frustrated look and headed out of the kitchen and back upstairs where Tucker was probably almost done getting ready where he himself hadn't even showered yet.

!~*~*~!

"Emilia could you hand me that gold thing over there?" Paulina questioned.

"What this amulet?" Emilia asked picking it up.

"Yeah that trashy thing." Paulina replied as she returned to applying her make up.

"It's not trashy!" Emilia snapped.

"It is if that Fenten kid gave it to me." Paulina sighed. "Besides, it's not like you actually like it!"

"So what if I actually do?" she snapped as she dropped it in front of Paulina who put it on right away.

"So what?" Paulina shot back. "So what is you only like it cause you have a thing for Fenten." Paulina snapped. Just then Emilia dropped her jaw then broke into fits of laughter.

"You're crazy." she said between laughs. "No way I have a thing for that kid of all guys."

"So why were you all nervous the other day when I suggested goth chick and pretty boy were together?" she questioned. "You were acting like you liked pretty boy and couldn't stand the idea of him and goth girl."

"That? I was being nervous because I didn't want you actually thinking they were dating because they aren't. I mean sure I dislike Danny with a passion but I can see they would be great together. And I knew if you thought they were together you would try and get between them which would work and I only ended up making things worse." she said in a short breath.

"You're stupid sometimes." Paulina muttered. "So there's no point in me going with pretty boy to the dance is there." she asked.

"Not really unless you actually like him. I wanted Sam and Danny to go together but you got in the way of that." Emilia explained. "Besides, they're just best friends according to both of them"

"Ugh then this was a total waste. I am so not going with him anymore." Paulina snapped.

"What?" Emilia shrieked. "You're being so shallow! I can not believe you only wanted to date him to get Sam jealous!"

"Did you just call me shallow?" Paulina growled.

"Yes I did because your being shallow!" Emilia screamed.

"You will regret that." Paulina roared, her Hispanic accent gone and replaced by a deep voice as her eyes glowed red and she began changing.

"W-what...what's going on?" Emilia asked as she backed up into the wall.

"You will regret that!" Paulina roared at Emilia now in dragon form. Weak in her knee's Emilia passed out and fell. Paulina's dragon hand grabbed her, taking her off through the roof that was now shattered and filled her once clean room with ruble and dust.

!~*~*~!

"Sam what's taking so long?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, here I'm sending you a link now." Sam replied. A beep notified Danny he had received it.

"Got it." Danny answered as he opened up the file. "Cursed amulet? Rumored to change the wearer into a dragon at drastic changes in mood whether it be angry or upset..?" Danny read out loud.

"Dude isn't that the amulet you gave Paulina?" Tucker asked pointing at the picture.

"It is!" Danny admitted.

"Way to go Danny, your dating a dragon." Sam said with a grin.

"What?" he questioned.

"Looks are deceiving aren't they." she laughed. "Anyways you two boys better go unless you want Paulina being upset and changing into a dragon again." she laughed as she shut her laptop, disconnecting the video chat.

"Great." Danny sighed. "she really wanted to go."

"what? How do you- yeah she did." Tucker admitted.

"Dude we're her friends, we should have known." Danny muttered.

"Well there's nothing we can do now." Tucker said with a shrug of his shoulders. Danny on the other hand grinned and his eyes flared green. "No. Dude no!"

!~*~*~!

"Tucker?" Sam asked as she opened her front door.

"Uh hey Sam. Valerie kind of canceled on me...I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he mumbled with a nervous smile.

"I don't know, it's kind of late and I kind of did have plans." she muttered.

"It's cool I understand if yo-"

"Ok I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't going to wear anyways!" with that she slammed the door and Danny left Tucker's body.

"Good lucky dude." Danny cheered.

"You're so gonna pay for that!" Tucker shouted after him. The sound of the door clicking open caused Tucker to turn and drop his jaw.

"Like it?" Tucker nodded slowly and gained a smile and blush from Sam who now wore a long purple dress with black flaps over it and black fishnet sleeves, her hair split in two pigtails that spawned all over. "Well come on we're gonna be late!"

Danny grinned as he watched his two best friends head towards the school when suddenly his ghost senses went off.

"Great, now I'm gonna be late." he groaned as he looked around. Turning to the left he yelped then turned intangible as a dragon flew past him. "Goody it's just Paulina." every word dripping with sarcasm.

He took off behind the dragon who was headed towards the school.

Below Sam gasped and pointed up at the sky. "Looks like Paulina just can't keep her cool like she can keep her popularity."

"That was pretty good." Tucker admitted.

"Thanks. Now come on Danny might need help!" they both raced off towards the field where the dragon was headed.

"Come on Paulina hit me with the best you've got!" Danny screamed as he stopped in front of the dragon. A large roar escaped from Paulina Dragon and then her claw missed Danny by an inch.

"Careful!" he screamed. "You don't want to leave a scar on your date." he joked.

"Danny!" he turned to see Sam and Tucker running up to him.

"Guys get out of here! It's too dang-" he didn't finish as he was swatted into the bleachers. "Oh...did not see that coming."

"Danny! Are you OK?" Sam questioned.

"Just a little internal bleeding and possibly a broken back but yeah I'm fine." he said sarcastically.

"Then get up and stop Paulina! Look who's in her left claw!" Sam pointed at her. Danny stood and glanced over, he studied the claw for a minute until the body in it came in to focus and he came to the realization of who it was.

"Aw man do I have to help her?" he asked as he shot Sam a stare.

"Danny!" she snapped.

"Fine!" he shot back as he took off at the growling Dragon. "Paulina!" he called getting her attention. "Put. The. Girl. Down." he said calmly.

"No!" she growled sending a wave of flames at him.

"Well then we can do this the hard way!" he shouted as he shot ectoplasm at the dragon. He flipped in mid air and sent a round house kick to the dragons back, sending her crashing into the ground. Paulina groaned but shot her eyes open. "Gosh she is a strong girl!" Danny shouted as she came after him again.

"Get Emilia first!" Sam screamed up to Danny who only sent her a thumbs up as a reply. He flipped over her head and kicked her into the bleachers. Paulina flew up and head dived down towards Danny who moved out of the way. Paulina didn't manage to turn up in time and smacked into the ground. Now passed out, she slowly began changing back but stayed out cold. Danny flew down and grabbed Emilia away from Paulina.

Slowly she woke up as Sam and Tucker came running over. Emilia kept her eyes slightly shut.

"Emi are you OK?" Sam asked. A small nod from Emilia told them she was perfectly fine.

"Who broke my fall? Can you thank them for me?" she mumbled softly.

"You can thank Danny when you feel up to it." Danny said sarcastically as he changed back quickly before Emilia opened her eyes.

"Danny!" she shrieked as she jumped to her feet and out of his arms. "Sick! You pervert! You had your hands all up on my hips! You are a sick-"

"A simple thank you would have been just fine!" Danny shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"I don't need to thank you for anything!" she spat at him.

"I caught you! That dragon ghost would have totally killed you had I not sa-...caught you when it dropped you!" he argued.

"I don't care! I don't want you touching me!" she snapped. "Why's Paulina on the ground?" she asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sam asked.

"Remember what?" Emilia asked.

"Uh... Paulina was sort of the dragon." Tucker explained only getting a puzzled look from Emilia. "That amulet is cursed and causes the user to turn into a dragon when they get mad or upset."

"What... oh!" she said happily. "I get it now! I guess I did tick her off pretty bad!" she giggled. Danny narrowed his eyes at Emilia and she caught on to it. "What? I didn't do anything to you so don't glare at me!"

"why the sudden mood change? Is it because of your crush on me?" Danny asked with a grin.

"I have no crush on you! I would never have a crush on you! And I never had a crush on you!" she shrieked.

"Sure." he said with a laugh.

"That's it!" she growled as she jumped at him sending both of them to the ground. She brought her fist back and would have hit Danny in the face had Sam not caught her elbow.

"Chill Emi. Danny was just playing with you." she said with a laugh. "Now come on guys, let's get inside before dragon breath over there gets up."

They all agreed and began to head in.

"Guys wait, I should get the amulet." Danny ran back and removed it. He backed up then raced inside. They all stood inside and watched as people began to leave, realizing the dance was over.

"Guys we so missed this dance." Tucker pointed out.

"Well, the DJ is still playing." Sam added. "And I think there's time for one more dance." she said with a questioning look directed at Danny.

"Yeah. Luckily." he smiled as he took Sam's hand and they went off to the dance floor.

"Then there were two." Tucker said to Emilia.

"Sorry but I don't date my best friend's friends." she said with a sigh.

"We don't have to date you know. Just have a short dance." Tucker said sounding slightly hurt. Giving him a roll of the eyes she stretched her hand out to him. A smile spread to Tucker's lips and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Emilia couldn't help the smile on her lips as she leaned towards Tucker who surprisingly stood about three inches taller than her.

"See nothing happened." Tucker joked.

"Right." she said sarcastically. She glanced at Sam and Danny and a small smile spread to her lips. Sam had her head resting on Danny's shoulder. Sure she hated Danny and all but Sam was her best friend, and Emilia thought Sam had a thing for Danny.

_They do look pretty cute together..._ she thought to herself.

A sudden flash brought Emilia out of her thoughts and she turned to see a boy in a yellow shirt and khaki pants staring at them. With a grin he waved and winked.

"This is going in the yearbook." he laughed with a snort.

"Oh dear God no please!" Emilia shrieked as she tackled the boy to the ground.

* * *

**Anyways I think you guys might have seen a lot more of Emilia in this chapter. And a bit of her bipolar side too actually.**

**Especially towards the end, where she was thanking the person who caught her until she realized it was Danny then freaked out then was all nice and happy again when she remembered Paulina? And then she danced with Tucker and became all happy when she saw Danny and Sam together then became slightly upset when the kid took a picture?**

**If that wasn't bipolar enough for you then I guess I could put her on a serial killer rampage then randomly stop and laugh and roll in a meadow with a bunny... lol just kidding that would be...slightly mental...**

**I'm not bipolar myself by the way...my dad is but that's another story for another time ^.^**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this and please stick with me, it's just the first few episode's are my least favorite, since they were (in my opinion) the more boring one's.**

**So leave a review please and I'll update some time soon I guess, when I get around to finishing another chapter of this.**

**-xXRandomnessXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW it's been WAY longer than I had promised... well yeah... sorry.**

**OK guys so like I said, not every chapter will be just like the episode.**

**This one is a good example of how they can be super different from the original episode. This one is "One of a Kind" and it will be basically the same but at the same time super uber different. Like for example instead of needing extra credit and doing a project on the purple back gorilla, it'll be a group project and Emilia will be assigned to it with them.**

**So yeah that's it, thank you for the reviews and a few story alerts..hope more people come to like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of the episodes or characters except for Emilia Pedrosa who is of my own creation and the slight plot change is my idea..**

* * *

Chapter 3: One of a Kind

"Tucker!" the ghost boy shouted as he floated out of the way of another box.

"On it dude!" the African American shouted as he pulled open the thermos and sucked in the short and pudgy blue skinned ghost.

"No!" he shouted as he tried to get away.

"Well that was the last of them." the ghost boy smiled as he floated near the goth girl and techno geek.

"Yup perimeter clear and secure." the techno geek laughed.

"What are you a navy seal?" Sam remarked in sarcasm.

"Seal! An animal that...lives in the sea and...shoots lasers...from...its..eyes..." the boy known as Danny spoke slowly with a chuckle. Sam face palmed and shook her head.

"No animal in the world could do that!" she snapped. "Danny your suppose to be studying harder! You know you could fail the grade if you don't!"

"I know, I know!" he groaned. "It's just all this ghost fighting stuff is hard to get use to, besides Sam your suppose to be _helping_ me to study! And Tucker your suppose to be helping me fight ghost faster so I _have_ time to study!"

"Relax dude! All the ghost are caught and right in here." Tucker said with a sly grin then they all froze as the thermos fell and released the ghost. Danny paled a bit then shot a murderous look at Tucker. "And...out there..."

"Great..." Danny sighed.

As the trio argued none noticed the large metallic ghost watching them from a distance. A grin formed on it's face and he pulled his large hand away from his face as his eyes narrowed.

"Half ghost.. Half human." he chuckled a bit, his flaming green hair waving wildly in the wind. "A great addition to my collection if you ask me."

!~*~*~!

"Danny you look half dead..." Tucker stopped mid sentence as if a thought had struck him. "Would that make you...full dead." he said as a wave of laughter attacked him, both Danny and Sam shooting him frustrated looks.

"I'm just tired! After you guys left around eleven thirty I had to keep going!" Danny growled. "I had to keep going until about one thirty in the morning!"

"Well that's a first isn't it." they all turned to see the black and brown haired girl staring at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Shut up Emilia you have no idea what we were talking about." Danny spat with a bit of venom in his words. Emilia pretended to flinch but laughed it off.

"Please Danny, I heard it all." they all paled a bit but she kept talking, not noticing their looks. "You finally did some homework and since Sam and Tucker weren't around for you to cheat off, you actually did it yourself."

They all looked slightly relieved at that. But they all forced smiles.

"Yeah sure that's it." Danny laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not an idiot, I know you weren't doing homework. Now spit it out, what were you doing until one thirty in the morning?" she questioned.

"You are one heck of a snob-" Danny was cut off as the warning bell rang out.

"Better get to class." Emilia waved for Sam to follow which she did. They began to chatter away and head to class.

"Sam has joined the enemy, I repeat Sam has joined the enemy." Tucker mumbled into his fist. Danny shot him an irritated look then stormed after the girls to his class. "What? Too much?" he shouted after his best friend then ran after him.

All four reached their class at the same time, just as the bell rang. They all took their seats. Tucker, Sam and Danny in the very back and Emilia in the front with Kwan, Star, Dash, Paulina, Valerie and some other A-listers.

"Danny that was close this morning." Sam whispered to the two boys.

"I know, I thought she had really heard my secret." Danny admitted. "I do not want her finding that out any time soon."

"Settle down class!" Lancer shouted as he entered the room. He walked to the front and smiled from ear to ear as he looked at every student. "I have some good and bad news." every one in the room remained quiet as he spoke. "First off, you will be working in groups for an out of school project." most of the students cheered.

"Does this mean we pick our groups?" one kid shouted and caused Mr. Lancer to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Does this mean you get to pick groups." he mocked a bit. "No it doesn't." he sighed, cleaning a tear away. "That's the bad news, I will be picking your groups." the classroom sighed. "Here's the good news. It will be in groups of four, and the people who normally work well together." the class cheered again and then began to chatter away.

"Settle down!" he shouted at them. "Now here are the groups." he looked around. "Group one..." everyone sat silent in anticipation as he spoke. "Mikey... Dash... Paulina... Kwan." the three A-listers grinned as they glanced at the nerd sitting in the back, who just gulped as Dash smashed his fist into his open palm.

"Group two..." now everybody was worried. "Dillion...Star...Valerie and jack." the group smiled a bit glad it was even, two A-listers and two nerds.

"Group three..." he glanced around at the remaining students. Enough for three more groups. "Samantha..." she growled at being called that. "Tucker..." they lightened up and smiled at each other. "Emilia..." now Sam and Tucker were grinning wildly and Danny was panicking. "Daniel..." they cheered and Lancer moved on to the next two groups.

"Isn't this great!" Tucker cheered in a hushed whisper. "We get to work together!" Danny nodded but groaned as he looked at Emilia who was staring at them.

"Almost great." he admitted. "If we had anybody but Emilia."

"Danny cut it out! You just have to give her a chance." Sam frowned.

"Yeah dude, she really isn't that bad." Tucker added.

"You called her the enemy just now in the hall!" Danny snapped.

"Doesn't mean I don't like her." Tucker chuckled.

"Now listen up class." Lancer called out. "You will all be pulling a topic out of this hat." he said to the five groups in the class room. "Now everybody move so your sitting in your groups, rearrange the desks if you must."

Soon every student in the class was up and about. Emilia gathered her things and walked over to trio in the back. She sighed as they all stood and began to shift the desks so they were two and two, each facing another desk. Sam sat across from Emilia and Tucker across from Danny...and next to Sam. Which meant Danny and Emilia were side by side.

Lancer walked around letting one person in the group pick a piece of paper from the hat. Once he reached their group he smiled and lowered the hat so Sam could reach in. She unfolded the crumpled paper she had pulled.

"Purple backed gorilla's..." she read.

"Ah yes, that topic is quite interesting seeing as how there are only two left in existence." he smiled as he wrote down the topic next to their group names. He walked away and went to Paulina's group where Mikey looked to be in tears.

"What's a purple backed gorilla?" Danny questioned.

"Your stupid." Emilia snapped.

"It's a gorilla with a purple back...Danny how much more obvious could the name get?" Sam asked.

"Well sorry for not being the smartest." he snapped as he dropped his head to the desk.

"Dude chill, I didn't know what it really was either..except that it was a gorilla and had a purple back..." Tucker added slowly.

"So when would we work on this project?" Emilia asked in a somewhat happy voice.

"Remember class this will be due at the end of the week." Lancer called out.

"That's Friday right?" Paulina asked and Lancer nodded with a grin. "But that's like...the day after tomorrow." she pouted in a heavy Hispanic accent.

"Exactly Miss Sanchez." the class groaned and Sam turned to Emilia.

"Tonight I guess?" they all nodded. "Cool, so meet at the zoo around six and we can stay there all night and watch it in its somewhat natural habitat." she said with a little pep in her voice which Danny found strange...

"_Great.. Emilia is starting to rub off on her..."_ he thought bitterly to himself.

!~*~*~!

The group of four sat in the library at their school, Sam typing away at the keyboard.

"There." she shouted out in a forced whisper, catching the attention of the other three. They walked over and all looked over her shoulder. "Samson." she whispered. "One of the last of its kind, he lives here in Amity Park at the local zoo." she smiled.

"So we have to sleep at the zoo and watch it all night?" Tucker complained as Sam nodded.

"If you want to pass Mr. Lancer's class you better suck it up and just go." Emilia sighed. They all agreed as the librarian came in and shooed them away with out having them log out. As she was about to close it somebody cleared their throat behind her.

Turning to stared right into the chest of a large mechanical...ghost? She let out a shriek but he quickly shot a blast of goo at her, silencing her screams. She smiled as he sent her flying backwards into the wall and she stuck there.

The large robotic ghost looked at the screen below him.

"The gorilla..." a grin forming on his thin lips. "Well I guess I know where I'm heading tonight." he chuckled as he took off.

"Hey guys look, the teachers stuck to the wall." a Jock laughed with two other friends as they walked past the shrieking and shaking teacher.

!~*~*~!

"You stay on that side then!" Emilia shrieked as she threw the sleeping bag at Danny and flipped over a chair. "I don't want or need to see your face the rest of the night!"

"Fine!" Danny shout back as he turned and threw the bag at Tucker as he ducked with a squeak. Sam had been smirking to herself through the whole argument. Once again Danny had done something wrong in Emilia's eyes and she had freaked out on him.

"Sam how do you put up with him all the time?" Emilia sighed as she sat down beside her best friend, to look out the window and see the gorilla still scratching itself.

"What can I say?" Sam shrugged. "I give him a chance." Emilia grumbled to herself as she wrote down that the gorilla didn't do much.

On the other side of the room though, the two boys had struck their own conversation.

"How could you possibly like her at all?" Danny growled as he kept glancing back at the two girls.

"What can I say?" Tucker questioned. "I give her a chance." he held out the word and Danny shot him a glare.

"Well I've given her many chances that she's shot down." he hissed.

"I guess you just weren't giving her the right chances then." Tucker added as he laid down on the ground.

"Well the day we become friends or anything at that, is also the day the world is about to end." Danny grumbled as he laid down as well. Soon the boys conversation died down but the girls were chatting away by the window.

"What do you see in him anyways?" Emilia asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know, he was just my best friend long before you so I guess no matter what he does wrong I always find a reason to remain by his side." Sam admitted.

"Even though he's clueless." she whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." she spoke quickly. Sam shook her head and turned to check on the rather quiet boys, expecting to see them gone but instead laughed at the sight.

The two boys had fallen asleep and ended up holding each other. She couldn't resist. She tapped Emilia who turned to look and burst into fits of laughter. Sam stood and snapped a quick picture of the boys.

"This is going to come in handy some day." she laughed as she tucked it away.

"Hey Sam?" Emilia asked as she turned back to the window.

"Yeah?"

"What would it be like if we went down there and fed the gorilla?" she asked.

"Um fine I guess." Sam shrugged. "We should set it free instead." Sam laughed. Emilia turned with a gasp and shook her head violently.

"Who knows how much damage that thing could cause?" Emilia snapped quickly.

"Thing?" Sam scoffed. "_He_ is a living, breathing creature that deserves to be free!" Sam snapped as she turned and walked out and down to the cage. Emilia watched from the window and stared as Sam began to speak to it. She took notes as the gorilla began to panic. He began to pound on the door and growl. Emilia felt her heart race as Sam reached for the open button.

"Sam no!" Emilia shrieked as she hit the button letting the door fly open. She heard a loud gasp behind her and she turned to see Danny shake violently. She ignored it for the time being as Sam came running up to the door.

"I did it!" Sam squealed in joy. "He's free!"

"Sam do you have any idea what you did?" Emilia snapped.

"Yeah like I said I set hi-" both girls let out a shriek as the gorilla shattered through the window.

"Killed us both!" Emilia shrieked as she ran from the screaming gorilla. Danny and Tucker shot up screaming as the gorilla growled right in front of them. They glanced at each other with another shriek before Danny shot to his feet.

"Going-" he stopped as he spotted Emilia. "...To run now!" he screamed as he ran out the door. Emilia narrowed her eyes as he ran out but gasped as a boy with snow white hair shot through the wall.

"A ghost?" she questioned and Sam pulled her back.

"Just a hero doing his job!" Sam laughed as the boy took hold of the gorilla and took it down to its cage and closed it. Emilia was quick to run out and just as Danny was about to change back.

"Wait she shouted, Danny's heart skipped a beat and he turned slowly to face her.

"Y-yes?" he said with a forced smile.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Um..." he paused for a moment. "Danny...Phantom." he answered. Emilia stared for a moment then nodded.

"Well thanks." she answered. "My friend was being silly, letting the gorilla go like that." she smiled and waved as she turned to walk away.

"Your welcome." Danny answered as he quickly flew inside and transformed as Emilia walked in.

"Wow!" Emilia giggled as she walked in.

"What?" Sam asked first.

"That ghost!" she laughed. "He was pretty cute but he was so shy." she laughed. "But at least he didn't run away like a scared little girl." she shot a glance at Danny who narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever at least I don't have major mood swings!" Danny snapped. Emilia's expression faltered but she quickly regained it.

"I hate you Danny Fenton!" she shrieked as she stomped out of the room and back outside.

"Danny!" Sam snapped.

"What?"

"Dude you have no idea do you?" Tucker asked.

"What?" Danny asked frustrated now.

"She's bi-polar!" Sam explained. "She takes it personal when people remind her of that." Danny frowned for a minute then nodded.

"I guess I should go and say sorry about it?" he asked.

"Yeah, and don't tell her you know shes bi-polar, she doesn't like people knowing it." Sam added. Danny nodded and walked outside and down the stairs. He stood behind Emilia and glanced up at the window but it was tinted from the outside, so he couldn't see his friends.

He let out a sigh and was about to speak up when a gasp escaped with blue mist. He threw a hand to his mouth but Emilia remained with her back to him. He backed away and transformed into Phantom quickly. He flew out in search of the ghost but found nothing.

Tucker and Sam came running out screaming about a robot ghost and that's when it hit Danny... Literally. Something smashed into him and he went tumbling to the ground. He turned to see a giant grinning ghost made of metal.

"Hello whelp." it smirked. "I've come to add you to my collection."

"I'm part of no collection." Danny shot back.

"Oh you will be soon, and I'll hang your pelt on my wall whelp." he answered as he lifted an arm and aimed at Danny. He quickly dodged it and turned to the robot.

"Your a little rusty there, maybe you should get an oil change." Danny smirked as the robot growled.

"I'll have you in my collection soon enough ghost boy for I am the greatest ghost hunter of the ghost zone. I am Skulker and I will have my one of a kind." he shouted as he flew at Danny.

"No you won't." Danny turned intangible and ducked as the robotic ghost flew over his head. "Well not if Samson has anything to do with it." he smiled as the ghost looked around confused only to realize he had landed in the cage. The gorilla growled and jumped to his back, smashing its large fists into his back.

"Get off me you unworthy creature!" Skulker shouted as he pulled at the gorilla. Danny flew as Samson was thrown off Skulkers back.

Skulker smiled as turned to Sam, Tucker and Emilia. He went at them and they all shrieked as they ducked, Tucker dropping his PDA. Sam quickly ran inside to get the thermos and Tucker and Emilia ran off to safety. Skulker eyed the abandoned PDA and smiled as he plugged it into his suit. Danny flew out and stopped when he saw what Skulker was doing.

"I now have new technology whelp and I have a greater advantage." Skulker smiled.

"Not if I can help it!" Tucker shouted.

"Tucker get down, he'll come after us next!" Emilia hissed. Tucker shook off her hand and pulled out another PDA, he entered in some kind of code and Skulker began to shake as his rockets activated and he took off.

"Tucker what did you just do?" Sam asked as she came out with a thermos.

"What's that?" Emilia questioned.

"This? Oh nothing." Sam smiled as she hid it.

"Guys what just happened?" Danny asked as he landed beside the trio.

"I just led Skulker on a full schedule for about a month. It had all of your- uh I mean Danny's activities on there and he'll be following the schedule in fast forward for about a month." Tucker grinned at his work.

"Nice." they all smiled and Danny coughed when he realized he was still in ghost form.

"Well..um.. I guess I'll be going now." he smiled and waved as he took off. He changed back and ran from inside the tower. He came out with a smile and they all stared at him.

"What?" he questioned.

"You missed it dude." Tucker laughed. "the coolest thing just happened." he laughed. Emilia nodded but turned and walked away to the cage.

"Do it now!" Sam hissed. "You better go and talk to her." she turned and dragged Tucker inside. Danny sighed as he nodded and walked up behind Emilia.

"Uh Emilia?" he whispered. She turned to look at him and nodded in his direction.

"What?" she asked. He took up a spot standing beside her and looked down at the ground as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?" she asked bitterly.

"For pointing out your mood swings... I guess I didn't know it would affect you that much." he admitted.

"It's whatever." she sighed. "It's not like you would know anyways. I don't even like you so I can't really tell you why it affected me so much." she looked around and Danny glanced up at her.

"Why won't you give me a chance to be your friend?" he asked.

"Maybe because I don't want to be your friend." she sighed.

"That's not a good answer."

"Because... of many reasons." she sighed. "So many things that I would tell you but I won't." she said with a bitter taste.

"why not!" Danny snapped. "I'm here trying to give you a chance! And what do you do? Shoot me down like every other time I've tried giving you a chance!" he spat.

"I never asked for any chances from you!" she shrieked.

"I don't care! You're Sam's best friend and that's a good enough reason for me to give you a chance why can't it be the same for you?" he screamed.

"Because I'm bi-polar!" she shrieked. They stood silent for a moment before Emilia narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't ever talk to me again." she hissed as tears brimmed her eyes. She stood at about the same height as Danny, just an inch or two shorter so they had good eye contact.

Danny remained silent as they continued to stare. "Don't give me anymore chances! Don't ask me anything! Don't talk to me again!" she shrieked.

Tears were streaming down her eyes. "I don't want to be close to you or friends-or- or...or anything! Just don't!" she screamed as she turned on her heals and ran off. She ran inside grabbed her things and bolted from the zoo. Sam and tucker came out both gaping at Danny.

"Dude you made her cry?" Tucker asked.

"You were suppose to apologize! Not make things worse!" Sam shrieked.

"I tried..." Danny mumbled. "But I think she just... broke my hopes of friendship with her."

* * *

**hahaha yeah... Emilia was being WAY too sensitive in this one. Well that's bi-polar for you! I would know I am bi-polar... I was actually crying the other day because my boyfriend was ignoring me because of something I did... then I was laughing because of how stupid I was being and because of the cartoons on tv...**

Well Samson was never discovered to be a girl in this because I didn't really know where to fit that in... And yeah Danny did try and yeah Emilia shot him down. And no, they will not ignore each other forever and ever, they'll actually be talking again in the next episode.

**Well stay tuned I guess and check out the next update which I hope I can get to you on time this friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALERT ALERT ALERT**

**READ THIS**

**MUST**

**RED**

**THIS**

**NOWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**HEY GUYS I READ IN AFEW STORIES that FF will be having some kind of black out tomorrow June 23rd, and that authors and readers are encouraged to not log in at ALL to FF tomorrow. Apparently they're taking stories down rated over M and song fic related stuff like that. Not sure, you could look it up else where, that's all the info I have, just don't log on at all tomorrow, not even without being logged in, just forget about FF completely tomorrow.**

!~*~*~!

**Hey guys! It's been so long! Well I guess there really isn't much to say, but I have been so busy with all the OC's that got submitted! And I'm hardly ever home I can't believe I keep finding time to write this stuff.**

**Well that's it, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I do not own any thing in this except my own touch to this episode and my own character Emilia.**

**Morten and Angel Wolf both belong to undeadhero143. (BTW thanks for the OC's :)**

* * *

Attack of the killer Garage Sale

"Dash pay attention please." Jazz snapped for the millionth time.

"How can I when you're sitting right here where I can look at your beauty." Dash said dreamily to Jazz. She groaned in frustration and a hand dropped to her back and rubbed lightly. She looked over at the black haired boy who smiled at her. His hair draping over half his face, the rest pulled back in a semi neat ponytail that met a black jacket over a black t-shirt. Jazz let the smile grow as she eyed the silver skull necklace hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey Jazz do you think you could tell-oh God what are they doing here?" three heads turned to the kitchen exit that led to the basement, to see Danny standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here Fenturd?" Dash sneered.

"Um I live here?" Danny stated, adding a questioning tone at the end.

"Oh right." Dash answered then turned back to looking at Jazz.

"So what _are_ they doing here?" Danny asked.

"I'm trying to prove that the ones thought to be unteachable are in fact teachable." Jazz explained.

"Uh your so cute when you use fancy words, like uh unteachable." Dash chuckled. Jazz face palmed but shook her head.

"What about goth boy over there?" Danny asked only to receive a low growl from Morten the 'goth boy'

"Danny!" Jazz snapped. "Don't be so rude, apoligize and go back to the basement or something."

"Whatever, sorry I called you goth boy...Morten. Besides I thought you were smart." he growled through clenched teeth.

"I am, I'm just here to make sure this idiot doesn't try to pull anything." he hissed.

"Whatever." Danny muttered.

"Now get outta here Fentured. Before I bash your face in." Dash growled, feeling left out of the conversation. Danny grinned nervously and backed up down the staircase.

"So anyways Jazz, now that that loser is gone, how would you like to come to my Dash Bash this weekend?" he grinned at her.

"Um you just totally picked on my little brother in front of me and now your trying to ask me out?" She questioned.

"She's not interested." Morten growled before Dash could answer.

"You don't answer for the lady." Dash snapped. "So what do you say?" he turned to Jazz.

"Um I'll go on one condition."

"What?" Morten shouted.

"Told you you don't answer for the lady." Dash snickered.

"Danny and Morten get to go too."

"What?" Dash screamed this time and Morten just laughed.

"Looks who's mad now." Morten chuckled.

"Shut up." Dash snapped at him. "Why would I let those losers go?"

"Hey!" growled Morten.

"Because those 'losers' are my brother and friend. So if I go they go, or I don't go at all." Jazz crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. But only them and nobody else."

"My sisters going." Morten spoke up. "She goes almost everywhere with me, she goes to the party with me or I don't go and if I don't go Jazz doesn't either." Dash narrowed his eyes at him before nodding.

"Whatever."

!~*~*~!

"Uh dad you down here?" Danny called down the staircase.

"Over here Danny-boy." Jack called out from the middle of the lab where he was holding some kind of vacuum.

"Uh what's that?" Danny pointed at the funny looking machine.

"Oh nothing.. except my greatest invention yet!" he shouted in joy. "The Fenton Ghost Weasel." he grinned with pride.

"Uh that thing isn't going to kill me is it?" Danny nervously asked as he walked slowly towards his dad. Jack boomed with laughter at his sons nervous speaking.

"Only if you were a ghost Danny ma boy." Jack grinned as he held the vacuum like invention up right. He clicked it on and soon it began to suck up papers, his grin was sucked off when he had a hard time controlling it.

"Dad turn it off!" Danny cried as he dodged out of the way of a flying Fenton Thermos. It lodged into the nuzzle of the vacuum and Jack held it roughly. Danny walked over nervously only to have handle slammed into his chest and arms.

"Here Danny hold this while I go get the Fenton Unlodger." Jack made a quick run up the stairs and Danny eyed the nozzle funny for a minute.

"Dad wait why not turn it on reverse?" Danny shouted but his dad was long gone by then. He shrugged as he hit the reverse button only to have the thermos fly out and smacking into the large red button that opened the Fenton Portal. "Crud..."

The Fenton Portal's doors flew open and the green swirling filled the doorway as a ghost flew out. It wore a white trench coat that went down and swirled into a ghost tail, his hair was snow white and spiked up, large green gloves placed on his hands, his eyes square and shiny as if he wore glasses, or they were screens, his teeth lined perfectly but every other one higher, resembling buttons.

"Behold! For I am Technus all mighty ruler of all things, battery powered, smart and electrical!" he let a semi nerdy laugh fill the room but Danny shook his head and quickly transformed.

"Oh no you don't! You are so not using the junky tech in this lab to take over the world!" he held a determined look as he posed to move at him.

"World domination huh?" Technus placed a hand on his chin as a grin formed slowly on his lips. "I wasn't thinking about world domination but thank you for the suggestion ghost child. You know, you should consider that your job, you know giving out great idea's just like that." he spoke in a slightly annoying voice, with a laugh at the end. Danny's face fell for a moment before he regained it and then launched himself at the ghost.

With a laugh Technus dodged to the left and Danny smacked right into the wall. He turned quickly and shot a badly aimed and formed ecto ball at the ghost who just dodged again. Danny caught sight of the Fenton weasel and quickly aimed at the ghost. He clicked it on and the ghost was sucked in.

"Overload." a monotone female voice shouted from the invention in Danny's hands. Going wide eyed he dropped it only to have green ecto goo fly everywhere, Danny intangible, the room became coated in green ectoplasm.

"Danny I'm coming down! Everything better be the way I left it!" Jack called from the staircase. Danny flickered his eyes around the room only to gasp and fly through the roof, out of sight.

Jack pounded down the stairs and stood still in the door way eying the whole lab. A smile formed. "Yup just how I left it!" he boomed, not taking note of the ectoplasm-coated lab.

!~*~*~!

"Ah man, there's Dash handing out his annual birthday invites." Tucker moaned as his head hit the table.

"And we annually don't get invited." Danny pointed out.

"So then we should go to the amusement park this weekend then! It'll be fun." Sam added.

"If I had money, trust me I would be the one saying we should go." Tucker explained.

"Ditto."

"Well I could always loan you guys the money." Sam stated.

"But loaning would mean paying back, so either way I'd be paying." Tucker explained.

"Whatever." Sam sighed.

"Look Paulina just got her invite." Danny complained.

"Danny will you quit it! You're only going to upset yourself more because you won't be getting an invite just like every other year." Sam snapped.

"I know, I know, but a guy can't help but hope can he?" Danny glanced at his friends and they shrugged.

"Here you go Fenturd." an invite was placed in front of Danny's face and he eyed it with joy as he took it.

"Me? Really?" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah it's the only way your sister would come." he sighed. "Just you though, I don't want techno-geek or goth chick there." Dash snapped.

"Fine!" Danny agreed quickly before adding "I'll be there!" as Dash nodded his head and walked away. He grinned and turned to get annoyed looks from his two best friends. "What?"

"Danny, we were in the middle of making plans here!" Sam scolded.

"Right sorry, we can still make plans and all but I mean, I just won't be there." he grinned.

"Bye Danny." Paulina waved as she exited the Nasty Burger. Danny just dropped his eyes a bit and waved back as she giggled and left.

"Whatever." Sam and Tucker muttered in sync.

!~*~*~!

"Go long Fenton!" Kwan shouted, Danny quickly stopped and ran back catching the football, the rest of the football players cheering. He threw it back with a nice spiral and the football players shocked, still caught it.

"Danny I was talking!" Sam snapped.

"Right sorry, something about the Thermos?"

"It's defective dude, think you could get a new one?" Tucker repeated hoping to keep his friends attention this time.

"Uh yeah maybe, my parents probably won't even notice if I took another-"

"Fenton!" Danny quickly scampered over to Dash who was holding a magazine in hand. He pointed a finger at the picture and Danny looked down. "This is what all the guys will be wearing, it's the coolest outfit, you do have one right?"

"One? I have two..." he nervously laughed.

"Well wear one only! You better not screw this up." Dash threw the magazine to the ground and walked off. Picking it up Danny examined the outfit again. Looked like white and blue sweat pants with a jacket, hat and some other accessories.

"Two hundred bucks? Where am I going to get two hundred bucks on such short notice?" he muttered.

"Try getting a job, it helps you know." Danny looked up to see a cross armed Emilia standing in front of him.

"Just how did and annoying snapping turtle like you sneak up on me?" Danny spat back.

"I think your big ego must be blinding you now, because I'm not the snappy one here." she growled.

"Look who's talking!" he accused.

"I'm not the one ditching Sam and Tucker!" she shot back. Danny stood silent as he glanced at his friends who were now seething with anger as they stared at the pair arguing.

"At least I hang out with them more." he muttered.

"Because you have them wrapped around your finger!" she threw her hands into the air as if it would help her point. Bring them down she her sides she spoke again, "What do you guys do anyways? Every time I try and plan a sleepover with Sam she's always giving me an excuse and it always involves you! 'Can't, big project with Danny!' or 'Um I'm kind of helping Danny with something big tonight' it's always stupid Danny getting all of Sam's attention, it's annoying, I want to hang out with my best friend too!"

"Well maybe you should make day time plans with her." he muttered.

"I would but shes always with you!" she growled through clenched teeth and wide eyes. Danny snickered for a minute before speaking.

"Maybe she doesn't like you? Have you thought about that?" he burst into fits of laughter and Emilia was turning bright red in anger at this point.

"Danny you're so going to regret saying that to me!" Emilia shrieked. Sam and Tucker ran over in a frency at the sight of their friend screaming. Emilia brought her fist back and let it fly forward Danny dodging barely. Sam wrapped an arm under Emilia's arms and pulled her back, Tucker helping Danny up.

"Emi what's gotten into you?" Sam snapped, holding Emilia tight.

"He's pissing me off more than ever now!" Emilia screamed, kids were gathering around and watching some saying a fight would break out soon.

"You're the one who started it!" Danny shouted.

"I did not! You called me a friggin turtle!"

"Dude you do not call a chick a turtle unless you have a death wish." Tucker laughed.

"Well I thought she wasn't talking to me ever again!" Danny snapped. "If I remember right she told me to never talk to her again after we watched Samson!"

"We wouldn't know we weren't listening." Sam pointed out and Tucker agreed. Emilia bit her lip in a silent defeat.

"Well, so what if I did! It's not like I was trying to be your friend right now, and besides you never tried being my friend! You only made me feel worse that night!" she snapped.

"Because you never told me that you were freaking-" Tucker slapped a hand to his friends mouth.

"Dude don't say it out loud." Tucker muttered.

"Whatever! I was going to try and be friends or something! But ugh! Whatever!" she pushed Sam off and stormed off, the crowd dispersing in disappointment of there being no fight.

"Gosh Danny, I've never seen her that mad before..." Sam muttered.

"Well it's not my problem." he growled and walked away towards the building.

!~*~*~!

"Mom, Dad?" Danny pulled out a seat at the kitchen table before dropping down into and waiting for his parents to pause and respond.

"Yes sweety?" his mom chimed as she put down the pan she had been holding. It bubbled with some form of green and brown liquid.

"Uh first off... what is that?" he scrunched up his face and pointed a finger at the accusing pan.

"It's dinner honey." his mom chuckled, he winced for a moment before nodding.

"Tucker invited me over for dinner."

"I. Said. This. Is. Dinner." she smiled through clenched teeth. Danny slowly nodded before speaking again, his dad entering the kitchen with a large grin and holding a box full of ectoplasm covered objects.

"Mom, Dad could I borrow some money to buy a new outfit?" both parents glanced at there son, "Like say, I don't know... two hundred dollars?" he mumbled quietly and quickly. His parents broke out laughing and Danny's expression dropped.

"B-borrow?" Jack stuttered in his laughing. "Do you think we're made of money?" he laughed.

"Danny, sweety, if you want a new outfit then earn the money yourself." his mom smiled, holding back a laugh.

"Borrow money." his Dad laughed one last time. "That's a good one Danny ma boy." he cleaned a tear away and headed back down to the lab.

"How can I make two hundred in two days?" he complained out loud.

"Just have a garage sale Hun."

"What could I sale?" he questioned further.

"How about this old junk your fathers trying to keep in the attack." she muttered. "It takes up so much space, try selling that." she pointed the large spoon at the box his dad had just brought up. Jumping to his feet Danny looked around inside the box.

"Mom everything is covered in ectoplasm."

"Just clean it off sweety, I'm sure it's still safe to use." she responded, pushing the pan to the side and walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine." he muttered taking the box to his room where he was going to clean it off and get ready for a garage sale tomorrow.

!~*~*~!

"Fifty bucks?" Dash spat, throwing the disk back on the table. "I think that's over priced."

"No it's not, it's got all the coolest effects on it, come on it's the newest Portal XL." Danny begged. Dash eyed it and finally nodded.

"I guess that sounds pretty cool, here." Dash smiled, handing over a fifty.

"Thanks." Danny pocketed it and walked over to Lancer who had been looking at an electrical razor. "It''s pretty good, and new at that." Danny pointed out. "It has horse power too, not enough to like kill you or anything though." knowing all too well it had no horse power. "It's made for the toughest of tough hairs." Lancer was hooked at this point. "And only at a cheap price of forty dollars." Danny grinned and Lancer frowned.

"Forty?" he frowned. "On a teachers salary, I probably won't eat again until my next pay check." he glanced at the expressionless Danny before continuing. "Perhaps I could get the..teacher discount?"

"Yeah no problem, that'll be thirty nine dollars." Danny answered quickly. Lancer grumbled under his breath but pulled out forty dollars anyways.

"I expect my change." he crossed his arms and Danny pulled out a dollar from his pocket.

"Here you go." Lancer took the dollar and left to his car.

"Wow Two hundred and ten dollars." he grinned. "Glad it only took all day." he muttered, words dripping in sarcasm. "Now I just need to hurry and buy the outfit and I'll be all set for tomorrow." he cheered as he ran off to the store.

!~*~*~!

"Dash please!" Emilia begged again.

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please!" she cried.

"No."

"Please!" she dragged the s for a few seconds before dropping to her knee's. "Please."

"Um... No." Dash repeated.

"Why not?" Emilia cried out, slamming her hands onto the Nasty Burger table in front of Dash.

"Because they're losers." he stated.

"They're my friends, and I say they're going." she spat back.

"Look techno-geek is annoying and most of the other girls at the party hate him, goth chick, she'd be pretty hot if she didn't wear so much black." he admitted.

"Uh first off ew, that's my friend you're hitting on!" she scrunched her face in disgust. "And second off, Tucker is pretty cool once you get to know him."

"Well I don't wanna get to know him." he sneered taking a fry and eating it. His friends had already begun to dig into their own food.

"Well I don't care! You better let them go!" she cried.

"No."

"But you let Fenton go!" she pointed out. "And that other weird kid what's his name? Morgan? Morton something like that?" she add.

"That doesn't mean anything, they're only going because I want Fenton's sister going, Jazz, she's pretty hot." he chuckled his friend high fiving him.

"You guys are sick." she rolled her eyes. "They're going, so let my friends go or I won't go and I'll get Jazz to not go too."

"Look I already have three losers going, Fenton and both the Wolfs." he stated. "I don't want more losers going.

"Damn it Dash you let them go or I will hurt you!" she shrieked, pushing her face into his. "You let them go." she growled. Dash was wide eyed but slowly nodded.

"Fine!" Emi pulled out of his face and grinned with satisfaction.

"By the way, Tucker won't be wearing that dumb outfit you managed to get Danny to wear." she turned to walk away and leave the football players to eat. "I think it looks stupid." she called with a grin before walking out of the Nasty Burger doors.

!~*~*~!

"Hey Jazz." Danny smiled as he walked down the staircase in his new outfit, ready for the party.

"Hey Danny, Morten and his sister will be here soon to pick us up." she muttered pulling at her blue skirt, her black strapless wrinkling a bit.

"Um they're actually going?" Danny complained thinking Morton's sister would be just as weird as him.

"Yes, his sister Aurora is so pretty, I'm sure she'll click with you, I think you guys have some classes together." she explained, walking to the sofa and sitting down.

"Wait you mean his sister is in my grade and I never noticed?" Danny muttered.

"Pretty much little bro." she sighed.

"Great." a knock was heard on the door and Danny walked over to open it. There stood a silver haird, red eyed, white skinned girl. She was wearing a white mid thigh length dress with a black belt, two extra flaps of fabric hunger from her back and drapped down to her knees, the sleeves were short and puffed around her shoulders, it was a button up and had a collar. Her matching white shoes had small flowers on them. She held her hands close and smiled shyly.

"H-hi." she whispered. "I'm Aurora but I prefer to be called Angel." she whispered softly.

"Uh hey, I don't think I've noticed you around school before... actually." he stated. "I've seen your brother plenty in school but never you." he added.

"My brother's been going to school for a long time now, I've been home schooled lately, I just transferred back, I'll be attending again on Monday." she whispered.

"Are you normally this quiet?" he suddenly blurted, she went wide eyed and blushed a deep scarlet before nodding.

"C-could you hurry? We should probably be going..." she turned on her heels and ran back to the truck Morten was waiting in.

"Uh Jazz they're here." Danny called out.

"Coming." Jazz came running to the door. "I already told mom and dad we were leaving, come on." she pulled him by his hand and they ran to the car, the door closing behind them.

"Nice to see you again Jazzy." Morten grinned as she took the front seat, Danny sitting in the back with Angel. She was staring down at her feet with a small o shape formed on her light pink lips.

"Danny!" Morten snapped, he glanced away from the girl beside him to look at the accusing shouter. "Don't get any funny idea's." he hissed signaling with his fingers that he was watching him. He dropped his hand on top of Jazz's, she flinched but left it there.

"Don't _you_ get any idea's or else." Danny muttered.

"Or else what?" Morten growled.

"Wouldn't you love to know." Danny muttered earning a giggle from Angel. Danny smiled at her and she went wide eyed blushing scarlet again, she looked at her window and remained quiet the rest of the drive.

The party was full on by the time they arrived, Danny had removed the jacket and most of the accessories, now remaining in only the white and blue stripped bottoms, with a white mid arm length sleeved button down shirt, white sneakers and his messy black hair. It seemed like a pretty normal outfit.

They all climbed out of the truck and Jazz suggested they split up, Danny and Angel, Jazz and Morton.

"I don't think I should leave my sister alone with that guy." Morten growled.

"Come on big boy, don't you want some alone time with _my_ sister?" he grinned crossing his arms. Morten growled at him.

"You don't want to provoke him." Angel whispered, having to near his ear because of the blaring music.

"Too late." Danny replied. She giggled a little but nodded. She whispered to her brother and he went wide eyed but nodded seeming not all too happy. Morten walked off with Jazz and Angel looked at Danny.

"Uh my names Danny." he stated. "I can't remember if I introduced myself earlier." they both laughed but she just nodded.

"Angel, in case you forgot."

"I wouldn't forget." he smiled. "Want to go inside?" he asked and she shrugged. He let out a hand for her to take and she slowly took it. "Don't worry I don't bite." he grinned. "But I do shoot ectoplasm and go intangible every now and then..." he muttered quietly so she couldn't hear.

They walked inside hand in hand and most people eyed them funny, never having seen the girl.

"Fenturd!" Dash called out. Danny walked over still holding Angel's hand. "Who's the hotty?" he nodded at her.

"Morten's sister, she's Angel." he answered.

"Well Angel, how about a hot thing like you ditch him and hang out with me?" Dash grinned at her. She scrunched her expression and shook her head. She waved her hand low at her side so nobody could see, and suddenly Dash was thrown back.

"Ow, oh what just happened?" Dash questioned but Angel pulled Danny away.

"What just happened?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Danny?" Emilia paused in front of him. "You're actually wearing half the outfit?" she snickered. "Didn't you hear? It's now loser code to wear it, I called it lame and Dash decided not to buy it." she laughed.

"Whatever." Danny muttered.

"So who's the chick holding your hand? Shouldn't it be Sam holding it?"

"Sam's not my girlfriend! So cut it out. Angel is a friend." he explained.

"Cool but don't let Sammy catch you holding another girls hand, Sam's somewhere around here with Tuck I'm not sure where, I lost them a few minutes ago." Emi spoke.

"Wait, they're both here? Why didn't they tell me they were coming?" he asked.

"They wanted to surprise you." she smiled. "Surprise." she grinned as she walked off.

"Great, hey I'm gonna go look for some friends, could you wait by the punch bowl?" he asked. She nodded slowly and let his hand go, walking off towards the food table.

Danny walked around looking for his friends, looking for a girl dressed in all black or a guy wearing a red beret like hat. After searching for a good half hour he decided to walk upstairs and use the restroom. He walked around not sure which door led to the restroom. He finally opened a door only to see a room with shelves full of teddy bears and.. Technus floating there near the PC.

"Technus?" Danny shouted.

"Haha! It is I- wait why did you have to shout my name? You totally ruined it puny human boy." the ghost complained.

"Well it doesn't matter! I'm stopping you!" Danny transformed and Technus just laughed. electronics started flying in through the window, all the objects Danny had sold. They all began to connect to him and soon he was a giant electronic ghost.

"You are so not going to get to the Portal XL upgrade!" Danny shouted slamming Technus into a wall.

"An upgrade? I swear silly ghost boy, get a job giving great idea's to people who need them." Technus laughed. He powered up the PC but Danny tried to stop him. Technus swatted him to the side like a fly and he flew into a closet where more teddy bears fell on him. "I Technus have upgraded!" he shouted and a large smash was heard. Danny flew out to see Technus smashing through the wall and out to the front yard. Danny flew out and knocked Technus to the ground but he just swatted him away again. He crashed in front of Sam and Tucker...

"Sam!" he called out. "Tucker!" they glanced at him before scoffing and turning away. "Oh great, you guys are mad at me." he stated. "Look, I'm sorry! Really I'm so, so, so sorry about ditching you guys! It was wrong. I'm sorry and love you guys!" he cried and they turned to each other and smiled.

"Dude, just don't do it again. And you so will not guess what I found out today." he grinned. "Sam is totally loaded!"

"Whoa what? Sam you're rich?" Danny asked and she nodded.

"I kept it secret because I didn't want to make friends through it." she shrugged. "Now are we gonna kick some ghost butt or what?" she pulled out a thermos and Danny nodded. He flew at Technus and punched him, sending him to the ground. Technus sent an electric wave at Danny but he dodged and sent some ectoplasm at him. He fell back and Sam brought the thermos up she aimed and pulled Technus in, electronics falling to the ground as the ghost was sucked into the thermos.

"Thanks guys. I swear I'll never ditch you again." he brought them in for a hug and transformed back. They hugged for a moment before somebody cleared their throats.

"Danny I think you lost something." Emi spoke up they all turned to see Emilia walking with the sliver haired girl known as Angel.

"Oh right. I forgot to go back and get you." he gave her a cheeky smile and Angel blushed.

"I-it's fine. I could have found you on my own.. We are riding home together." she spoke.

"Um who's that?" Sam muttered sourly.

"Angel Wolf here." she spoke herself this time with a smile at Sam. She walked over and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's Sam, how come I've never seen you around?" she questioned, shaking Angel's hand.

"I'll be going to school starting Monday." she explained.

"Oh, so um how do you and Danny know each other?" she asked.

"My older brother has a crush on his sister so they hang out a lot, and when Morten got invited to the party I did too so I got to ride in the car with Danny, he's really fun." she smiled.

"Yeah I know, he's my best friend." Sam muttered.

"We should all hang out together soon." Danny grinned, clueless to Sam's slight jealousy, Emi on the other hand caught on quickly.

"Um Tucker could you come with me and Angel to find Jazz and Morten?" she asked.

"Oh my brother said to meet him at the truck." Angel explained.

"Well then we should head to the truck!" Emilia growled through clenched teeth.

"Um OK, come on guys let's go." she took hold of Danny's hand and they began to walk to the truck, Sam's face was sizzling blood red and they all followed. Emi walked beside Sam and they whispered back and forth about how Angel was so into Danny and he was so clueless about it.

"Well they won't end up together." Sam growled.

"Because you love him too?" Emi asked bluntly.

"W-what? Who, uh no I didn't say I liked him! She's just so, uh, so not right for him." she muttered. They reached the truck and noticed Jazz and Morton walking over as well, both laughing.

"Hey well, my mom will be here to pick us up soon." Emilia explained. "Sam and Tucker are riding with me."

"I'll go too." Danny stated. "I want to hang out with my best friend, well my two best friends and the fire breathing polar bear over there." he muttered, Angel giggled but nodded. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek then climbed into the truck with Jazz and Morten.

"So I'll tell mom your sleeping over at Tuckers?" Jazz asked.

"Nah, I'll be home soon." Danny smiled. The truck pulled out and Danny walked off with his friends.

"So you won't be ditching us anymore?" Sam asked and Danny shook his head.

"Never again."

"Cool, we can ditch you as payback though." Sam grinned as they climbed into Emilia's moms car. "There's no room for you." Danny went wide eyed and they laughed. "Just kidding get in." they scooted over and Danny smiled as he climbed in.

!~*~*~!

"Glad everything is back to normal around here." Sam stated holding on to her purpler spider backpack.

"Just about normal, watch this." Danny grinned as he pointed at Dash at his locker. He pulled it open and teddy bears tumbled out.

"Whoa dude it must have cost you a fortune to buy all of those!" Tucker laughed.

"Nah those are all his..." they broke into laughs as Dash sizzled red and shouted Fenton was so dead.

**OK guys the first two OC's were used here in this chapter! I had fun but I kind of got worried I might not have used the OC's in character! Oh gosh well this chapter was pretty different, I know Jazz doesn't go at all in the original and Dash makes the outfit loser code because he couldn't afford it himself. Blah blah blah whatever.**

**OK I just know I accidentally wrote Morton a few times instead of Morten... if I did please tell me so I can correct them!**

**Anyways if you need any info on the OC that I used, feel free to PM me for more info on them. That's it so leave a review with some feedback, good or bad, thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 AN sorry

**Hey guys, I know this is a bit disappointing but I couldn't finish the chapter! Ah I know, I had such a long time! But I got into Young Justice and Teen Titans and I started writing for them and stuff...**

* * *

**And well I'll be on vacation from July 17th to August 1st so I will have almost no access to a computer if I'm not allowed to bring my laptop. If I can bring my laptop then I'll have a little bit of access. So I will have virtually no updates until August.**

* * *

**Um I had some other stuff to say... I can't remember ugh OK oh well that's it, I'm sorry, I just didn't want people to give up on my story!**

* * *

**CRITICS UNITED READ THIS PART OF THE NOTE BEFORE YOU GO AND REPORT MY STORY OR SEND ME ANY KIND OF PM THNK YOU.**

**Hi, any member of the Critics United, well I know that a none story related chapter is against the rules (yes I have read them) but I wanted to inform my readers. Don't worry I'll be taking this chapter down once I get back from vacation, August 2nd at the latest. I'm sorry, please don't report my story. Thank you.**

**-xXRandomnessXx **


End file.
